The moose and the angel
by drade666
Summary: Cas is always up for something new and Sam is more then willing to oblige.


_**The moose and the angel**_

Sam was always surprised at how open to new things Cas was but no more then when they were in the bedroom together. Cas and Sam had been sleeping together for months now behind Dean's back cause Sam knew that he'd just end up with some huge lecture on being interested in a guy let alone an angel. Cas never seemed to mind as every Friday he showed up to take Sam to their special place for some R&R while Dean went trolling for chicks. This Friday was no different as Cas showed up on schedule in the motel room after Dean had left, Sam walked up to him bag in hand with a smile then leaned in to press his lips to Cas' then the next thing he knew they were in a different motel room, the same one they always ended up in. Sam pressed against Cas as he dropped his bag then walked the angel backwards until the backs of Cas' knees hit the bed toppling them both on to it with Cas shuffling his way up it while Sam crawled with him. Sam shoved Cas' trench coat and suit jacket off then made short work of the buttons on his dress shirt while Cas removed Sam's shirts and jacket. Sam's knee pressed between Cas' legs making him moan under him. Cas' hands ran along Sam's sides to feel the firm muscles their before moving to his chest as his teeth nipped at Sam's jaw line then down his neck to his shoulder. Sam tossed their cloths to the floor then toed off his shoes and socks with Cas following suit until the two of them were only left in their pants and boxers with Sam's hands taking the tie Cas always wore he wrapped it around Cas' wrists then tied them above his head to the headboard.

Cas let out a groan as Sam mouthed down his neck to his chest sucking occasionally in sensitive spots till he reached the waistband of Cas' pants. Sam teased under the waistband with his tongue before undoing them with his teeth; slowly sliding the zipper over the large bulge in Cas' pants making him buck his hips with a loud moan at the sensation. Sam yanked Cas' pants off to toss them aside with the other clothing on the floor as he let a moan escape from the site of seeing Cas spread out in front of him, only his boxers on and cock leaking beneath them already. Sam palmed himself a couple of times then leaned down to press a deep kiss to Cas' lips then leaned in to his ear as a hand cupped Cas threw his boxers.

"You still want to try something new?" Sam asked him as he rubbed gently making Cas moan.

"Ye…Yesss" Cas hissed as his hips bucked into Sam's hand

"Alright" Sam confirmed simply as he let go of Cas earning him a whimper before moving to his bag. Sam opened the bag then pulled out something that Cas didn't recognize as anything they'd ever used before in their multiple escapades together. Sam had used toys with Cas before but not this one so he decided to give it a try to see just how much he could pull Cas apart then put him back together. Cas watched curiously as Sam crawled back up on the bed settling on either side of Cas' thighs before finally yanking Cas' boxers off to reveal his hard on. Sam wrapped his fingers around the base of Cas' cock then stroked a few times as Cas' head tipped back in pleasure that's when Sam slid the flesh light toy over his cock. Cas let out a loud, long groan as the snug toy slid over his shaft right to the base then pulled back up as Sam immediately started to massage him with it making Cas' hips buck in a slow, steady rhythm to match the one Sam had going. Sam watched in aroused, amazement as Cas' sharp hips rolled up in to the toy as he pressed down on it, twisting ever so slightly each time he moved back down Cas' dick to add a little more pleasure for him. Sam eventually looked up at Cas only to have to bite his lip so as not to cream himself right then cause currently Cas was looking down, watching as Sam massaged him with the toy. Sam kept the rhythm slow but deliberate until Cas was wreathing beneath it with desperation for more so Sam reached into the drawer next to the bed in the nightstand to grab the tube of lube. Sam spread the cool liquid onto his fingers letting the toy just rest on Cas' cock while he did so making Cas whine in protest to it stopping but shortly he felt Sam pushing his legs up as he settled between them then gasped when Sam inserted two long fingers into him. Cas' hands pulled at his bonds as his hips jerked upwards with every thrust of Sam's fingers into him followed by the slow drag as he removed them but when Sam decided to start pumping the toy along Cas' cock again Cas wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. The double sensation of the toy and Sam's fingers running over his prostate made Cas wreath as his hips tried to decide where to go before stuttering as he came with a silent shout with his head tipped back. Sam pulled the toy from Cas' softening dick then pulled his fingers from him as he lined himself up then entered Cas with a single thrust making Cas moan a little as he started to get hard again even though he was still coming down from his first high.

Sam set up a punishing rhythm, as it didn't take long for him to climax, shooting his seed deep inside Cas. Sam wrapped his fingers around Cas' shaft to stroke him until he was coming for a second time, shooting long hot, white streaks across his chest and stomach as Sam stroked him through it. Sam pulled from Cas, untied his binding then fell to the side of him where Cas used a little grace to pull the blanket up over them before turning to cuddle into Sam.

"That was fun," Cas stated as he tangled his fingers with Sam's

"Ha, glad you liked it" Sam said huffing out a laugh

"How did you get the idea though?" Cas asked curiously

"I accidentally walked in on my brother once with a girl doing it to him, so I thought…" Sam trailed off as Cas smiled at him

"It was a good idea," Cas said leaning up to press his lips to Sam's as Sam returned the gesture.


End file.
